A Murderous Pacifist
by Sintari-Moons
Summary: It should be no wonder then, that only you could have made me a... Murderous Pacifist.


**Summary**:

_"Backstabbing and heartbreaking, oh baby can't we just go back to what we used to be? _

_Back when you and I were friends, never dreaming of an us, a we. _

_To the time when I was your girl, not the one you held tight to love, but to cry. _

_You stole my heart with beautiful promises, but all you told me was a lie. _

_You planted a flag like I was territory, cut me in two, held together by steel. _

_You treated me without dignity, I was your doormat, your trophy, like I couldn't even feel. _

_Then you ripped it away, took another. _

_You left me all alone, your jilted lover. _

_It should be no wonder then, that only you could have made me a... **Murderous Pacifist**." _

**Dedication**: To the ones who inspired this story full of anger and hurt. Two people I thought were my best friends. One became a social-climber and decided I was no longer of any use for her. A year later, I lose another to a manwhore I dated for a short time. However, I must thank them, I seem to write at my best when I feel my worst.

**Disclaimer**: I don't, you know it.

* * *

Thunder shook the ground and lightning slashed the sky. The low clouds were a sickly color, black and purple like a bruise, the edges tinged with a deep red. Flame danced along rooftops, licking the wood and concrete before clawing and burning like the monster it was. Preganent clouds swelled and burst, putting out the fires, but making the lightning crack all the more. It was a living hell, but no one was there to live in it. The city was completely deserted. Buildings stood against the grotesquely colored sky, nothing but shadows peering from their windows.

Green lights flared and exploded, demolishing old buildings and anything else in its path. Glass shattered and littered the ground. Rain created a flood in gutters blocked by debris. And throughout all of this, the one who created it remained impassive of all going on. It didn't matter that blood ran from numerous cuts on the tanned skin. Nor that rain had soaked the little clothing worn all the way threw. No, all that mattered was destroying, smashing, completely demolishing anything and everything. She had to hurt something, she wanted to kill, but it went against everything she believed in.

Her bright red hair hung over pure emerald eyes, no pupil or anything other then the blinding green color. A scream that shook the remaining buildings broke more glass and rivaled the thunder that roared out. Bright orbs of light flashed from her palms and crashed into the last few buildings. Now, all that was around her was rubble and broken glass. Still, her chest heaved in anger and she shreiked again. It had been a small city, not long abandoned, perfect for her purpose: To destroy.

"Starfire, talk to me." the voice made her whirl around, a feral animal. Her lips curled in a snarl and she roared out, her fists clenched hard. The male that had spoken took a step back, fear showing in his rigid body. His muscles were tight and his eyes, hidden as they were by his long black hair, went wide. She was beyond talking to.

"Please, stop! We can talk it out!" his pleading was unusual and just for that she had to stop, if only for a second. It was long enough for him to take a breath and move one step forward. After that however, she turned again, a sob mixed with a howl of pain leaving her throat. Tears ran in thick rivlets down her cheeks, brightly colored, showing even in the rain. Something sharp and invisible tore at his heart, not for the first time. Again he wondered why this feeling made him want to kill himself, why this tiny voice was whispering how it was so easy, a quick cut across his wrists or his throat, a piercieing of the heart, a bullet down the throat. He'd been told what it was, guilt in its most hideous form. And yet, he was half-listening to the voice.

"Do not move." they were the first words she had spoken to him since he'd arrived, the first words she'd even aimed at him purposely in almost three weeks. He froze and watched as she moved so that her feet were firmly placed on the ground, not floating a foot or so above. Even with her feet on the ground, she was only about an inch shorter then he was, though he felt much smaller because of her stance. Who knew that a girl who loved puppies and pretty pink unicorn plushies could harbor so much hate in a single look. And still, he knew he was imagining more then half of it. More then anything she was hurt and hurt leads to the next stage, anger. Anger then leads to hatred, which he was familiar with. She hated no one, no living thing would she willingly hurt. Yet, he knew that even a lover of peace could harbor malice toward him. With what he had done, he was surprised she had yet to rip out his tongue and then his manhood.

"You know I am so sorry for what I did." he meekly replied, eyes downcast, not daring to look at her. He knew the words she would speak before she even did, he'd imagined this several times. How she said them though made him jerk his head up.

"You're sorry? How can you be Robin? You knew exactly what you were doing, you knew it was wrong and still you chased the greener pasture." she said, her voice so filled with tears and sorrow he could not help but think of suicide. If she had screamed at him, ranted, belittled him and told him she hated him, he would have been fine with it. But she didn't and he knew she never would. Just as she knew he could never be there for her when she really needed him. They loved each other in a dark and twisted way, knowing that the person they loved, they had made up.

"Starfire, I love you." he whispered, looking at the perfect image that had been his girlfriend, the girl that he had wanted to marry. He had wanted to marry her, but the thought of being tied to one girl for the rest of his life made Robin a bit sick. He wanted to love her, but with love, as with freedom, there was sacrifice, and he just couldn't bring himself to plunge the dagger of commitment into his lustful heart.

She started laughing as he said this, wildly, crazily, but there were more and more tears streaking her face. The lump in her throat was choking her, cutting off the air and it felt good. It felt good to hear him lie again, it made everything so much simpler. When he wasn't speaking, just looking at her that way he did, she started crumbling and loved him again, the boy she had put on a pedestal and given everything and would have done anything for.

"Do you really Robin? Look at me, do I hold the appeal of years worth of carefree sex with many beautiful groupies? I know that _she_," here was the only time he could detect real venom in her voice," was not the first and would not be the last."

The rain was coming down harder and lightning split the sky in dangerous forks. Thunder roared and shook the ground, darkness like he had never seen before was curling around him, suffocating him. Then, it all stopped, an unearthly fog started rolling in, like the dark clouds above had come down to the ground and were caressing him gently. He could barely see her anymore, she'd let the green energy that had lit her body flow away.

"Starfire, I LOVE YOU!" Robin screamed, trying to fight his way threw what felt like drying cement. There! As lightning streaked from the invisible sky to touch down in the five feet between them, he could read her lips. She was smiling so sadly, tears so fresh and thick, that he literally felt his heart break.

"Robin, you're incapable of real love." Starfire whispered, backing away into the black fog. His thoughts spun at light speed and his heart gave a shudder as the remaining pieces stopped beating. He had only one rational thought before he blacked out,

_'So this is what it feels like.'_

He was gone before his body hit the ground.

* * *

I'm not sure if this will continue or not, I kind of like it with a little bit of mystery in it, you can make up the girl and the situation if I leave it like this. Of course many reviews will help me decide so start typing!


End file.
